


Not So Stupid

by capnwho



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnwho/pseuds/capnwho
Summary: Sara is used to having a full range of motion. She works hard for it, makes sure she keeps herself both strong and limber. When she pulls a muscle while she and Leonard are on a mission away from the Waverider, in a time without great medical care, she’s pissed, and she just keeps getting stiffer and stiffer.Leonard knows a thing or two about stiff and sore muscles, and he pours her a warm bath. It ends up a little more romantic than either of them are expecting.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	Not So Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/gifts), [Tavyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavyn/gifts).



> Okay, see, I tried to make this teen, and then Tavyn told me that was unacceptable, so… enjoy hurt/comfort bathtub foreplay followed by sex. Oh, and obviously there are feelings involved. No plot unless you squint.
> 
> Based on the summary here prompted by FireSoul.

It’s stupid, really. Sara’s been injured before, but usually, it’s proportionate to what she was doing, as serious as it should be, if she’s injured at all.

This time, though, she really shouldn’t have gotten hurt. She and Leonard were already safe, already away from the gang they’re supposed to be watching from a distance (Gideon couldn’t get a read on them, so someone had to go undercover, and Sara and Len were both itching to get off the Waverider). The injury didn’t happen when she was running, or when they had to cut through a warehouse, or even when she dove through a window.

No, Sara injured herself by hooking her hand on a doorframe as she swung around to try to talk Leonard into a celebratory high five. It was so stupid, and it was so severe and unexpected that the pain showed all over her face, and Leonard panicked.

“Where are you hit?” he asked, moving faster than she’s seen him move before.

It was mortifying. She’s pretty sure the only reason he didn’t laugh when he figured out what happened is that Sara was looking at him with a death threat in her eyes.

Anyway, that was a day ago, and now she’s sitting on her temporary bed and trying not to punch something.

Mostly because she’s pretty sure trying to punch something right now would hurt. A lot.

She’s sitting with her neck in the only position that doesn’t pull at the knot in her shoulder, and her back is getting increasingly stiff as a result. There’s a careful knock at her door, and she glowers for a moment before realizing distraction is probably actually a good thing.

“Come in,” she says, and Leonard opens the door. He looks her over, and Sara’s sure he sees every single discomfort she’s currently experiencing. He finishes his inspection on her face, and at that, his mouth twitches ever-so-slightly. “What?” Sara asks, not caring that she sounds like a petulant child.

“I’m guessing the Advil didn’t help?”

“No.” She tries to cross her arms, winces, then tries to move just her shoulder. It doesn’t go well.

Len crosses the room until he’s standing next to her at the side of her bed, then hesitates. She can’t turn her head all the way toward him, but she sees him swallow twice before he speaks.

“May I?” he asks, reaching out as if to touch her sore shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Sara doesn’t really need to think about it. They don’t touch, not really, but… It’s Len. It’s not like she minds.

It’s not like she’d mind  _ more, _ if he were interested, but even though they’ve been close since he came back from the Oculus, they haven’t been  _ that _ kind of close. They haven’t even talked about that damned kiss. 

It  _ is _ an injury, though, even if it’s more annoying than severe, and she can’t help but tense up as he makes contact.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, then he starts carefully exploring her shoulder, her upper arm, and the muscles between her shoulder and neck. She can’t quite help a grunt when he finds the knot. He presses around it, avoiding the most sensitive spots, and then pulls back.

Leonard doesn’t quite look at her as he speaks, and Sara has to push away the thought that it’s that hard for him to touch her. “Have you had this happen before?”

“Not like this,” Sara answers. “I’ve pulled muscles before, but I don’t know what’s going on here. It’s like it’s just pissed off.”

“It’s not swollen,” he says, reaching out once more and running his fingers very, very lightly over the worst of it, and it’s Sara’s turn to swallow. “I think heat will help more than ice.”

“Captain Cold isn’t recommending something cold?” Sara manages to keep her voice light. “That’s a shock.”

Leonard huffs, relaxing more than he has since he came properly into the room. “I’ve had a lot of experience with injuries when I didn’t have a lot of options for taking care of them. I’d say you should use a heat pack, but we don’t have any of those.” He pauses. “We do have a bath. A hot bath would probably help.”

“That sounds good.” Sara hesitates. “Except I can’t actually move much. I slept in this shirt because I couldn’t figure out how to get it off.” With her good arm, she gestures to her tight tank top. He follows the gesture, and Sara’s not too sore to appreciate the attention.

His eyes are just a little darker than usual as he looks back up at her face. “Let me get the bath started for you. We’ll figure out the rest.”

“Sure.” 

It takes Leonard another second before he breaks eye contact and heads toward the only bathroom in the little two-bedroom house that they’ve been at for a week. They have just one week left, if everything goes well, and it’s actually been pretty pleasant until this happened. They work well together. They always have. It isn’t really a hardship to share space with Leonard. They don’t need to talk all the time, but they  _ can _ . She always feels like he gets her, and she can usually tell what he’s thinking, too.

Except when it comes to any potential romantic or sexual interaction with her. Which is probably why she’s thinking about everything except for the bath he’s pouring for her or about the fact that he’s probably going to have to help her undress.

He comes back after a few minutes, and Sara has managed to mostly avoid getting herself worked up. Leonard nods, and she gets out of bed, making sure she avoids putting weight on her shoulder in the process. She’s wearing pajama bottoms with the tank top. It wasn’t too uncomfortable to sleep in, at least, and she did manage to remove her bra one-handed without having to figure out the shirt. 

She makes her way to the bathroom, stepping inside once she’s there. Leonard follows, pausing in the doorway as Sara takes in the scene.

“You made me a bubble bath?” She’s not sure why that makes such a difference to her, but it feels important, for some reason she can’t quite put her finger on.

Leonard nods curtly, leaning against the doorframe as if he owns it. “There were some soaking salts under the sink, too, so it should work well. Very relaxing.”

There’s nothing relaxing about the way he’s watching her. He’s not being creepy about it, but he seems overtly interested, in a way Sara hasn’t really seen since before the Oculus. 

“Yeah,” she agrees, looking back at the bath and then down at herself. “What’s your plan for the shirt? I can’t lift this arm far enough to lift the top straight up, and my neck wouldn’t bend enough for me to manage one arm at a time.” Not that she tried for too long; she got the bra off, after all, and moving hurt. 

Such a stupid injury.

“Do you…” Leonard clears his throat. “We can deal with the shirt first, if you can manage the rest yourself, so you’re not…”

Sara finds his hesitation both endearing and hilarious. “Naked in front of you for too long?”

Another curt nod. He doesn’t blush, unfortunately, but he looks like he  _ could _ . That matters, she thinks.

She considers him for a moment. “Would that be so bad?” she asks finally. She’s been avoiding this conversation for so long now, and frankly, she wants to know whether they’ve got a shot at romance still or whether they’ll just be friends who click really well.

Leonard freezes, and Sara considers retracting the words, but she forces her mouth to stay shut.

“No,” he says finally, relaxing. “It wouldn’t be so bad.”

Sara would probably take advantage of that right now, except for the whole thing where it’s hard to move her arm or her neck, and her back is starting to feel like a bruise.

Instead, she turns away from him and pulls up her shirt as far as she can get it without pain. She hears him approach, socks soft against the hard tile, and then he’s carefully lifting her shirt. He’s not touching her skin more than he has to, probably wouldn’t be touching her at all if her top weren’t quite so tight, but Sara still has to fight against a shiver at the contact. 

She helps with her good side, easing that arm out and then out of the way. More gently than she’d have guessed possible, Leonard eases the shirt over her head without making her move more, then slides it down over the other arm.

It’s not like they're really  _ doing _ anything, but it sure feels like they’re being something like intimate.

“How’s it feeling?” Leonard asks, his touch on her shoulder so light she could almost tell herself she’s imagining it.

“Sore,” she admits. It should be more of a mood killer than it is, but then he trails his hand part way down her spine, stopping when he reaches the end of her stiffness as if he just  _ knows _ everything she’s feeling right now. 

“I’ll leave. You get in the bath, and make sure you get all the way in. You want as much heat as you can get on your shoulders.”

Then he’s gone, shutting the door quietly behind him, just the phantom sensation of his touch remaining.

Sara sighs and finishes getting undressed. She steps into the tub and lowers herself into the surprisingly large tub. The bubbles cover her entirely by the time her shoulders are in the water, and she moans as the heat starts sinking into her abused muscles.

“You alright?” Len asks from the other side of the door.

Sara’s eyes fly open, which is surprising since she doesn’t remember closing them. The fluorescent bathroom light is directly above her and almost blinding, and she blinks.

“Yeah,” she answers, biting her lip before continuing. “Except this light is kind of a pain.”

Silence for a beat. “Can I come in?”

Sara glances down at herself. She can’t see anything but bubbles. Also, the fact that she can already move her neck a little better is amazing.

“Sure.”

The door opens, and Leonard is looking at the ceiling rather than at her. He looks like he’s thinking for several seconds, then he finally lowers his gaze.

Sara manages not to smirk at the effort it seems to take him to keep his eyes on her face. She’s a fan of a woman in a bubble bath, herself, and she knows she looks good.

“How do you feel about candlelight?” Len asks. “There are a few candles in the kitchen.”

“Did you go through every single drawer and cabinet?” Sara asks, then immediately answers her own question. “Nevermind. Of course you did.” She watches him, appraising, putting together the pieces of their interactions and concluding that he probably does want the same things she does but that he’s not sure where to start. Or re-start, maybe. “Candles sound fine,” she says, “if you join me.”

His eyebrows raise and he looks skeptically at the tub, and Sara chuckles. “Not  _ in _ the bath. Not today. But you can sit and keep me company.”

He looks at her again, cool eyes unreadable, then nods. “I’ll be right back.”

When she's alone again, door open this time, Sara closes her eyes (deliberately this time) and breathes. The bubbles fizz around her, and the water feels soft and silky against her skin. It smells a little like lavender or rose, but the scent is subtle, relaxing.

_ What am I doing? _

Sara always figured that if she and Leonard got together, it would be either because he decided to start a talk again or because she finally snapped and jumped him. That she might be initiating things while unable to do much physically was  _ not  _ on her list of possibilities.

Then again, her shoulder is already feeling better thanks to the bath he drew her. Maybe she’ll be able to do a bit more by the time she gets out.

It’s not until he comes back, a lit candle jar in each hand, that it clicks, why she felt so strange at the sight of the bubbles: she hasn’t had anyone take care of her like this, act like they are this invested in her happiness, in a long time. Maybe ever. She watches quietly as he sets both candles down on the corners of the tub closest to the wall, reaching over her in the process. She briefly considers splashing some bubbles onto him, but it doesn’t really fit the mood she’s in.

He turns off the light, then sits on the closed toilet seat. There’s only just enough light for her to tell he’s watching her, waiting.

“What are we doing, Len?” she asks.

“You’re taking a bath while I sit here,” he tries. When she doesn’t respond, he sighs. “What do you want us to be doing?”

Okay, so maybe it’s not fair for her to ask him about his feelings when she’s not sure she’s ready to look too closely at her own, but still…

“I asked you first.”

There’s silence again, for one minute, then another. Sara counts. 

Then, “Before the Oculus, I thought we might have a future together. I said as much. And then you kissed me.” He pauses.

“And then you died,” Sara supplies. “I know all this. But since you got back…”

“Since I got back,” Leonard picks up, “I haven’t been sure whether you still want me. Whether you ever did. I know you trust me to have your back. I know you don’t hate my company. But you changed while I was gone, and you had other people in your life, and… It was hard enough to say something the first time. I figured if you wanted to pick up where we left off, you’d say something.”

It’s quiet as Sara thinks. It’s funny, on some level; she was waiting on him, and he was waiting on her. Except it’s not funny at all, because--

“You mean we could’ve been sleeping together this whole time, and we’re waiting until I’m injured to figure that out?”

Leonard snorts. “I suppose that’s what I mean. Not like it changes anything else between us. I suspect the rest of the crew already thinks we’re together.”

Sara hums thoughtfully. He’s probably right. She tilts her head to the side to consider him, then realizes the motion doesn’t hurt. She tries the other direction, then rolls her shoulder carefully. It’s still a bit stiff, but the pain has dropped low enough it barely even registers.

“You know how I said I wasn’t asking you to join me in the bath today?” Sara asks, casual. “What if I changed my mind?”

“You want me to join you?” His voice is rougher than usual, and Sara shifts in anticipation.

“If you’re okay with that.” 

Even though he’s right that nobody else is likely to see a difference between them, Leonard goes to lengths to avoid casual nudity, even with her. The least dressed she’s seen him was in a t-shirt and jeans, and even that was brief before he pulled a sweater over the shirt.

Maybe this candlelight thing will make it easier on him.

“What about your shoulder?” he asks, but he’s standing up, and Sara wishes just a bit more light were coming through the doorway. Still, there’s enough light that she can see his hands poised over the hem of his long-sleeved shirt.

“It’s feeling much better,” she says. “You’re good at drawing baths. You should do it more often.”

He chuckles, deep and low, then pulls his shirt over his head in one smooth motion. “Let’s see how this one goes first.”

“I mean,” Sara says, swallowing, “so far there’s nothing I wouldn’t want to repeat.”

Leonard turns away to finish stripping, and then the candlelight is flickering off Len’s bare back as he sets his clothes down on the bathroom counter. Sara drinks him in as best she can in the dim light.

He smirks at her when he turns around and catches her. She probably deserves that.

Sara sits up and scoots forward a little, making it clear where she wants him, and Leonard complies, sliding in behind her. His legs slot in between her legs and the tub, bubbles popping as he gets comfortable. He sets his hands at her hips, and only the fact that Sara can tell he’s trying to collect himself keeps her from wiggling back against where she can  _ feel _ that he’s already fairly interested in where this is headed.

Once he relaxes, she expects him to pull her back against him, but instead, he moves his hands to her shoulders and starts rubbing.

“Oh, man.”

She melts into his touch, which is sure and just the right level of firm. He works out the knot in her shoulder, plus all the tension that built elsewhere while it was bothering her, moving slowly down her back until she feels entirely boneless.

_ Then _ he gently pulls her back against him, setting his hands at her hips again, doing a little too good a job of not touching anywhere too intimate.

“You’re really good at that,” she breathes, letting her head tip back against his shoulder. 

Leonard dips his head so his cheek brushes hers, so they’re almost cuddling in the tub, then starts tracing circles on her hips. Her eyes close involuntarily at the sensation of skin moving against skin, with the product-laden bathwater making everything feel even more stimulating than it would otherwise.

“Better?” Len waits for Sara’s affirmative hum. “I’m good at other things, too.”

Sara feels herself smile at the less-than-subtle hint, and now she does give into the urge to wiggle back against him. He inhales, and one hand comes around to rest low on her stomach, holding her close. He gathers himself, then presses a kiss to Sara’s shoulder, then her neck, and she presses into him again.

Leonard takes the hand still on her hip and moves that to her stomach, this hand higher than the other, and he moves it higher still until he’s cupping her breast. Sara gasps as he moves a slick thumb across her nipple. Leonard kisses her neck once more, this time sucking some of the moisture from her skin as he runs his thumb across her again.

Glad her neck is feeling so much better, she twists just far enough to meet his lips with her own. His kiss is hungry, far more demanding than his touches have been, and she can feel him getting harder against her back. 

The hand that’s still low on her stomach starts inching downward. He slips it between her legs, teasing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Sara squirms, wanting to be closer to both erection and hand and not sure how to manage both. Leonard chuckles into her mouth, the jerk, and Sara breaks the kiss to scold him.

He takes the opportunity to finally let his fingers land on her clit, and she gasps. The touch is almost too much, but it’s quick, and then he’s stroking her labia, getting her unbelievably worked up. Sara tips her head back against his shoulder as he starts stroking faster, getting closer to her clit each time without quite touching it and without quite dipping his finger inside of her. His other hand teases her nipple at irregular intervals, and Sara knows she’s practically whining in desperation, but she really doesn’t care at this point. 

She’s pressing back into him more and more regularly and can feel how hard he’s gotten, and she spares a moment to wonder how they’re going to make this work in the tub, and then the hand working her chest drops to her stomach, pulling her tight against him so she can’t keep squirming, and his other hand finally, finally finds her clit again. It’s not just a brief touch this time, either; he rubs in sure, firm, perfect circles, rubbing ever faster until she arches hard enough to push back against his hand, coming so hard she forgets to breathe.

Sara’s panting as she comes down, and Leonard moves his touch to less sensitive areas, though he keeps stroking, and it’s not going to be long before Sara’s ready for another orgasm like that, no matter how strong it was. 

“Maybe we should move to a bed,” she manages.

“If you insist.” He’s trying for casual, she thinks, but he’s nearly as breathless as she is. 

Sara stands, careful not to step on him in the process, and grabs a towel. She dries off as quickly as she can and hands another towel to Len, who’s standing beside her. She starts for her bedroom, only turning around long enough to see Leonard blowing out the candles.

Well, at least one of them remembered. 

He makes it to the bedroom as soon as she gets on the bed, pausing in the doorway. For all Leonard seemed hesitant to show skin in the time she’s known him, Sara’s glad he seems comfortable now. He stands, all leisurely confidence as she looks him over. He has some scars, sure, and there’s a healthy combination of lean muscle and soft covering. He looks strong, and real, and human, and alive.

Leonard’s not one to wait idly, and Sara’s aware he’s been looking her over, too. When he joins her on the bed, she pulls him down for a kiss. They line up well, and it would be easy for him to just slip inside her. Thanks to Gideon, they don’t even have to worry about contraception.

Except…

“Before we…” Sara pulls his hips down so his erection is moving against her slick skin, and his eyes are more intense than she’s ever seen them as they fix on hers. “It’s been a while since I’ve had penetrative sex. Anything more than fingers, at least.”

Leonard nods and dips his head to kiss her. He slides his length across her clit, and honestly, after that orgasm and the massaging that’s probably all she needs, as long as he goes slow to start, but instead he pulls back.

“Then let’s start there,” he says, and before she can ask him to clarify, he slips two fingers inside her. Sara curses at how good it feels. He curls his fingers just right, adding in a thumb on her clit for good measure, and it feels like seconds before she’s on the edge of another orgasm.

Sara reaches down and tugs him upward. He raises an eyebrow, asking a silent question: You ready?

She pulls him harder, and there’s that chuckle again, and then he’s kissing her once more as he slides inside her. She can feel the restraint in his body as he moves, so, so slowly, until she feels completely full and perfectly stretched. He stops moving and instead focuses on kissing her thoroughly, until finally she can’t take anymore.

“Move, Len,” she says, grabbing his ass and pulling it toward her to illustrate her point.

He does. Oh, god, does he, and it takes her just a few strokes before she’s coming again, and as soon as she’s finished, he reaches a hand down to rub her clit as he speeds up, and then she’s seeing stars as she shouts his name and he finally finishes inside her.

Sara kisses him one more time, quick and hard, before she tries to catch her breath. Leonard pulls out and rolls over onto his back, and for a second, she’s worried that he needs space already, but as soon as she reaches for him, he takes her hand.

She relaxes, closing her eyes and just enjoying the comfortable bed. Really, for a tiny little house for undercover work, this place is pretty nice.

“How do you feel?” Leonard asks after they’re both breathing something like normally.

Sara wiggles experimentally. She isn’t sure whether he’s asking about the shoulder or about any soreness from sex, but either way the answer’s the same: “I feel good.” She squeezes his hand. “What about you?”

“This is the best I’ve felt since I died.”

Sara laughs and looks at him. “Since you  _ almost _ died,” she corrects.

He shrugs the shoulder closest to her and turns his head to meet her eyes. “Same point, either way.”

She smiles, feeling more content than she can remember feeling in a long, long time, certainly since before the spiral that led her to the Queen’s Gambit, since the first time  _ she _ almost died. “Whatever you say, Cold.”

It’s only about 10am, so they don’t fall asleep, but they do lie there for a while, hand in hand.

It’s stupid, really, how little it took to get them here. A silly little shoulder injury that already feels basically normal, and now she’s wonderfully relaxed from amazing sex and chatting in bed with the person who she lo--

Well. She’ll finish that thought later. For now though, she simply enjoys the fact that sometimes, the things that seem to make the least sense lead to the things that make life pretty damned close to perfect.


End file.
